


Little Talks

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: All Guardians sometimes question the system.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand we're back to slightly less depressing things!

When they finally pulled out the Ghost tucked into the rafters of the half-collapsed building, its Light was gone. Had been for some time, Eriana thought, by the reddish dust that had collected on its shell; weeks at least, possibly as long as a year.

"Poor thing," she said, and channeled a little of her Light through it. "Perhaps it was trapped, or just didn't have the strength to come back to the Tower..." For an instant the Ghost's eye flickered, and a fragment of memory flowed back into her: something about the Cabal that had been stationed there, their frustration with tactics proving useless against Guardians. Then the eye darkened, and the shell fell to dust in her palm. "Poor little thing."

_Not every Ghost is as lucky as I am_ , her own said on their private channel.

Wei looked around the building, rust-eaten and filled with drifts of sand, and her hands clenched. "How rare are we?" she said. "How difficult can we be to find?"

"Not every corpse has the necessary qualities to be risen," Eriana said, "though if you want theories on what does go into a Ghost's choice, I have a few short books at home that -"

"That's not what -" Wei's left hand opened and closed again as she searched for words. "I mean, weren't we all blessed by the Traveler before the Collapse? Shouldn't all of us be able to use the Light? But there are never enough of us and the Ghosts have been looking for years and years and somehow they can't find more of us - this is the fourth one we've found here! That's four Guardians who will never rise, and I just -" She touched the base of her helmet as if to tear it off, then kicked at one of the sand-drifts instead. "I keep thinking, how rare is it? How rare are we? When will we just - run out, of Ghosts to search and Guardians for them to find?"

Eriana knew it would be small comfort, but she took Wei's hand and smoothed out her tight fist and said, "You alone are worth at least six other Guardians. Ten, on a good day."

Wei snorted and said, "Twelve, _every_ day, you cheapskate," but she squeezed Eriana's hand and bumped her shoulder against Eriana's upper arm. "Sorry. Don't mind me, I just worry sometimes. No reason."

Eriana turned slightly to lean down and press the front of her helmet against Wei's. "We all worry," she said quietly. "But what can we do? As long as we're here, we must fight, no matter our numbers."

"Yeah." Wei sighed. "Let's wipe out the rest of these bastards and go home for a while. I'm tired."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
